Vegetation
by SuperGirl-kc
Summary: “Is he dying mom?” he asked his mom. Bulma looked across the hall where they were waiting, wanting to answer her son. “I do not know Trunks what is wrong with him. I wish I knew.”
1. Default Chapter

Vegetation By SuperGirl A/N: Excuse I was growing up. :P  
  
AND SCENE:  
  
Vegeta had walked in the house with a very depressed look upon his face. His seven year old son first noticed then Bulma. She rushed to her husbands side who just fell limp into her hug. The tears began to pour from the sayain's eyes. Slowly the hug fell to there knees with Bulma hushing down her husband. He was traumatize, scared and clinging on to her. Trunks too scared to say anything joined in the hugging of his shaking, petrified father in hysterics.  
"Shhh, it's alright Vegeta." Hummed Bulma. Trucks peaked his head out from his mothers arm in the group huged and asked his father one question. "Dad, what happened?" This surprisingly made vegeta cry louder and cling on to the two tighter then before. His sobs turned into hiccups and misunderstood words.  
Vegeta managed to squeak out, "Hee, hee, heeh ahhh!"Bulma looked to her son still hugging his dad with a worried look. "Vegeta," she said looking up while still hugging him, "What happened?" she whispered to gentle in his ear while moving some hair from his eyes which was messed up, or straightened up for that manner.  
The fallowing week continued on the same, but a tad different. Vegeta stayed in the couples room starring at the walls with flows of tears streaming down. His voice lost form crying so much. He just lay there and stare all day at nothing, while crying. Bulma and Trunks called around to see if there was any activity going on and if there was any fights; anything to cause this!  
Bulma worried called a friend of hers, a doctor McGraw. When the tall balding man came, he reminded Bulma of someone she once met. She couldn't place the face and who he reminded her of in her mind to match up."Whose that guy?" asked Trunks looking up at his mom. "His name is Dr. Philip McGraw. He is here to help figure out what is wrong with your father and who his is in shock." Trunk stood next her his mom thinking about his father's behavior and recent accounts with him leading up to the past week alone.  
"Is he dying mom?" he asked his mom. Bulma looked across the hall where they were waiting, wanting to answer her son. "I do not know Trunks what is wrong with him. I wish I knew." A few moments latter Dr. McGraw came out. "I'll come back and check on him in three days. I am due in Texas for a few days." Bulma nodded to the good o' doc. "What should we do?" she asked.  
The balding man sighed heavily and looked at his clip board. "Just be there all you can, he might snap back to reality, but we still don't know what caused this either." Bulma nodded and turned towards the door the man left moments ago. Trunks ran ahead of her and into the room where Vegeta was staring at the ceiling blowing spit bubbles. Bulma sat next to the bed she shared with him in the chair next to it.  
"Maybe if we hit him hard, we can knock some sense into him?" Suggested the hyper active child. "He's been hit many times Trunks, it would do more harm. Besides, he's a Sayain right?" Trunks nodded. "Yeah, but you said your self mom once, 'we still don't know much about Vegeta's race of man.' I hope it isn't genetic." Bulma hearing this gave trunks a angry face and turned back to her husband, father of her child, and her friend.  
"Something isn't right here at all Trunks, something Bad." Trunks grunted angrily, just as his father would. "But, how can we know what's wrong with dad? Mom?" Bulma sat there in a long train of thought thinking over what her son had mentioned. "How is a good question, there must be an answer to this Trunks." Then it dawned on her. "We must find someone who know all about sayains. There must of been someone out there who worked on these sayains when they returned to Freeza after battle." Trunks smiled a bit then frowned. "Yeah, but mom, why would dad and the other work for a freezer? Was it like the one MayTag to RULE THEM ALL? Or some Icebox mutant thing?"  
"No son," she said smiling. "Freeza killed you dad on Namek nine years ago. Now let's start we have a lot to do to get him back to normal."  
  
To be continued... reviewing is nice way for it to continue... 


	2. Vegetation 2

Vegetation 2 By SuperGirl  
  
A/N: It ok people, thanks for the concerns for Vegeta and his spit bubbles. No one dies in the first chapters of mine... wait a minute; sorry, usually someone does die, but umm not this one. I will try to write many of these as I can if people like them I will write more.  
  
Narrator: Last time on Vegetation the FANFIC.  
  
"Something isn't right here at all Trunks, something Bad." Trunks grunted angrily, just as his father would. "But, how can we know what's wrong with dad? Mom?" Bulma sat there in a long train of thought thinking over what her son had mentioned. "How is a good question, there must be an answer to this Trunks." Then it dawned on her. "We must find someone who know all about sayains. There must of been someone out there who worked on these sayains when they returned to Freeza after battle." Trunks smiled a bit then frowned. "Yeah, but mom, why would dad and the other work for a freezer? Was it like the one MayTag to RULE THEM ALL? Or some Icebox mutant thing?"  
"No son," she said smiling. "Freeza killed you dad on Namek nine years ago. Now let's start we have a lot to do to get him back to normal." Trunks looked oddly at his mother. "Dad is dead NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bulma quickly ran over to her son and hugged him tightly to calm him down. "No, no he isn't dead he is umm..." Bulma closed her eyes in thought, she was tired and couldn't think straight from the loss of sleep. "He's just sick and, oh Trunks We must find someone to help us!"  
  
Scene fade in and new one starts AND SCENE  
  
After long hour more of sleep deprivation, Bulma came up with a solution, all right Dr. Briefs, the world renown best all around sciency kind of guy. Dr. Teddy Tickle'me Briefs, had a plan to seen Bulma with Trunks and Gohan into outer space in search of a place that Vegeta once talked about. A special kind of a medical spaceport. After having this plan and a few hours of sleep Bulma confronted Gohan about the idea.  
"I don't know Bulma, mom probably won't let me." Said the quietly shy Gohan. Fed up with him and the situation she grabbed him by the collar angrily. "LISTEN UP HERE MR. I DUNNO. I WILL TELL YOU WHAT TO KNOW! YOU NEED TO COME THIS COULD CONSERN YOU SORRY HALF-LING ASS ONE DAY SOON. YOU POMPUS ARRAGANT MOMMA'S BOY..." "Hey now!" interrupted Chichi. "OH, SHUT UP CHICHI YOU BITCH, NOW AS FOR YOU GOHAN THIS IS LIFE AND DEATH AND YOU OWE HIM AS MUCH AS HE OWE YOU, TIME TO PAY UP YOU BRAT!!!"  
The room was quiet, for a moment. Chichi was shaking and looked back and forth from Bulma to Gohan. "I guess I could." Gohan mumbled out. "GUESS?" Gohan turned red. "I mean, what is to say, I uh only if Piccolo comes." He said grinning. "Why Piccolo?" asked Trunks. "To protect me from your mom."  
  
Kami's Tower And Scene  
  
"Oh come on Piccolo." Pouted Gohan. The angry Green man turned in such a way his cape did that flippy thing." Why should I help Vegeta? Let him stay a Vegetable!" He growled. After Gohan waved his hand around to get the order from Piccolo's breath gone. "Man that's Bad!" said Gohan plugging up his nose. "I can't help it." Retorted Piccolo. "Well, I do however have something that might change your mind." Piccolo looked at Gohan scared. "What?" He growled. "Remember when I was nine and Cell was having a tournament, well... You claim to have been baked by the sun." Piccolo's eyes grew large and in shock.  
Gohan flashed a tape in large letter the cover spelled out "PICCOLO'S RIGHT SADI FRED SONG I AM TOO SEXY". Piccolo scared by this square evil box fell over. "NO, no anything, but that! I can explain! I just combined with Kami and... FINE I WILL GO WITH YOU ON THIS STUPID JOURNEY!"  
ELSEWHERE...  
  
Bulma sighed as she looked at her traumatized husband. She kneeled next to the carrying cot next to their Vessel for worldly travels. She sighed heavily and leaned forward and rested her head gently on his chest to hear his heart beat. "Vegeta, what is happening?" Tears ran down her face and gently hit his chest. She looked up to see her party has arrived. "Piccolo, do you know anything about space medical ports?" He grunted and turned doing his Twirled cape thing. "Bulma, are you and Trunks ready?" asked Gohan. Bulma looked over to the seven year old. "I am momma." Bulma sat up and nodded. "Let's go." They headed into the craft and Bulma turned towards Gohan and Piccolo who were carrying Vegeta in by the cot. "How did you get Piccolo to go?" she asked Gohan. "You know I told him about the karaoke machine." Bulma blinked a few times. "What?" "GOHAN." Gohan cleared his breath. "Kidding, really!" he assured Piccolo. When piccolo wasn't looking Gohan shook his head at Bulma and mouthed 'he loves karaoke." 


	3. Vegetation 3

Vegetation 3 SuperGirl A/N: Okay I will leave some spaces for Clarobell, so they can read it better. SG blows spit bubbles while thinking of an answer for a question. Let' see here, to explain the question about what it is, that is to say why Vegeta is the way he is, one should take a look upon his life a bit. And thou should read tis thee new chapter'. Also in reference to the Karaoke thing, there is a one-shot I wrote over 2 ½ years ago in which Piccolo Went crazy during training to get ready for the Cell-Games and striped on the Look-out while singing "I'm Too Sexy, by Right Said Fred." I hope you guy get this it will be a tad confusing at first. Xoxo's SG-  
  
Last time on Vegetation the FANFIC...  
  
"Bulma, are you and Trunks ready?" asked Gohan. Bulma looked over to the seven year old. "I am momma." Bulma sat up and nodded. "Let's go." They headed into the craft and Bulma turned towards Gohan and Piccolo who were carrying Vegeta in by the cot. "How did you get Piccolo to go?" she asked Gohan. "You know I told him about the karaoke machine." Bulma blinked a few times. "What?" "GOHAN." Gohan cleared his breath. "Kidding, really!" he assured Piccolo. When piccolo wasn't looking Gohan shook his head at Bulma and mouthed 'he loves karaoke."  
  
Bulma was quiet stirred to hear about Piccolo and his love for the Karaoke. After placing Vegeta in a recovery room; in which Dr. Briefs had installed. She left the room worried and went to the front of the ship for take off. She sat in a chair in front noticing there wasn't enough chairs for everyone. "Oh Piccolo, I forgot, we only have three chairs for the ship!" Piccolo grunted dissatisfied at the woman before him. "You mean I don't have a chair in the ship?" Bulma flushed red embarrassed. "I am so sorry Fred, I mean Piccolo! Honest mistake." She cleared her throat and Gohan chuckled next to her. Trunks was confused, but said nothing. Before Piccolo could rebuttal back at the oceanic hair colored woman, she pushed a gear forward ending the ship uppercased on a slope for take off sending Piccolo flying across the ship.  
  
"Piccolo are you okay?" asked Trunks looking at the back wall and a dented in Piccolo. "Shut up Trunks!"  
  
Meanwhile... we have to have an antagonist in any story  
  
"Well captain, there seems to be a ship heading towards up from the Earth quadrant." Spoke a Short man with curly red hair, wearing a green cloak; he spoke this to the captain who sat back to the man in a chair. "Captain, did you hear me?" Asked the shorter officer. The man turned in his leather captains' chair to face the man speaking to him. He removed his headphone to the music and looked up from his Etch a Sketch. "Oh what is it now!" he asked the man.  
  
The man cleared his throat, "WELL CAPTAIN, IF YOU WERE DOING YOU JOB, YOU WOULD KNOW THERE IS A SHIP HEADING TOWARDS OUR QUARDERN!" The man arched an eyebrow and looked back at his etch-a-sketch. "And.." he asked. "For Gandalf sake Bill..." The man stood up high four and a half feet in his recliner captains' chair. "SHUT UP! Hmm let me think." Yelled the captain. 'Space ship, hmm... what would Gandalf do?' He turned to his fellow shipmate. "Well, bless my hobbit feet. Were going to attack!" Yelled the captain. "Sir?"  
  
The man thought again. "What?" The captain cleared his etch a sketch. "We will not stand down from thee enemies! We shall over come!" And with this he with drew his sword and raised it. "For Scotland!" The other man on deck looked at his captain. "Sir, you are absolutely mad!" The man angry about his fellow shipmate's attitude chucked the etch-a-sketch at the curly headed man causing him to hit the ground. "Shut up I am the Captain I HAVE A SONG WRITTEN ABOUT ME!" The other man sat up. "Yeah by Leonard Nemoi, or who ever that hippie is!" This of course causes the captain to get madder. "We attack the ship now! Call the crew!"  
  
back to the other ship  
  
"This trip seems to be going smother than the last one Bulma." Said Gohan. "Yeah, true. Also Freeza is gone now, so are his fellow henchmen and purges. The universe is safe now!" Piccolo had managed to get up from the impact from take off. "I will kill you all for this!" Trunks couldn't help, but laugh at the sight of Piccolo turning red. The boy pointed his finger at Piccolo and sang out loud. "YOU LIKE KARAOKE, YOU LIKE KARAOKE!!!" This of course angered the Jolly green man. "Shut up, son of Vegeta!" He warned the boy across the room.  
  
"Oh I am so scared of you Piccolo, whacha gonna do?" He asked. "You guy's need to get along!" stated Gohan to the two. "Shut up Gohan!" Yelled Piccolo. "Yeah, Gohan I bet you couldn't out do Piccolo at Karaoke!" Piccolo turned red. "STOP IT SAYAIN!" yelled Piccolo. Bulma ran out of the room and quickly returned with the KARAOKE 2000! "Prove your self Gohan, show Piccolo you're the true karaoke master!" Trunks looked oddly at his mother. "Are you sure what is happening to father isn't effecting you in any way mom. "No of course not honey. While you guys do your Karaoke thing I will check on your father, okay?"  
  
Trunks walked over to the karaoke machine and picked up a stack of CD's. "Okay you two. Let's have a match. "Your on Sayain Brat!" Yelled Piccolo. "Which one Mr. Piccolo?" asked "Goku's son! I challenge you!" he yelled pointing. Gohan stirred a bit. "I dunno Piccolo, I can't resist a challenge being part sayain, but I can't risk utter embarrassment. I am only on this ship traveling through space to save my dad's best friend and... Is that 1980's Karaoke?" he turned his attention to a CD Trunks had picked out. "Oh yeah Gohan, 1980's!"  
  
Back in the sick bay Bulma sat in a chair next to her husband wondering about what was happening. She was holding his palms sweaty and rough. "Vegeta, I will not stop until I know what is going on with you and I will fix it!" She sat there for a moment. "Wait, I could of used the dragon balls... oh well." She smiled at her love one. "I will do whatever it takes Vegeta!" And she sat there hanging on to him, he is her love her life her man, and most of all her Vegeta...  
  
Back on deck. "All right are you ready Gohan?' asked trunks putting in a CD. "Yeah I am ready, bring it on!" Stated a very differently dressed Gohan with a headband on and a neon colored shirt, very retro, very 80's look, even including the Michael Jackson glove. The music started up and Gohan did a little dance. The Music started to play and Gphan did a lil Moonwalk. "They told him don't you ever come around here.  
  
Don't wanna see your face, you better disappear .The fires in their eyes and their words are really clear. So beat it, just beat it!" Before Gohan could hit the second verse there was a crash. Something hit the ship. "What is going on?" Screamed Bulma running in to the deck. "Who is watching the monitors!?!" All three looked at each other, then another crash occurred and sent Bulma and the rest flying about in the deck of the ship.  
  
A huge evil laugh was herd and the monitor turned on to the camera. "I am responsible!" Laughed a short captain of the other ship. "YOU BETTER HAVE INSURANCE!" screamed Bulma. "The man stopped and thought for as second on screen then turned to the side and whispered to someone else. "Yes we do, but were taking down your ship and taking your cargo. Mehhhee hee hee." Gohan stood up from the floor where he landed. "Who are you?" Then man looked at Gohan. "I am BILBO and I am the captain here and I am taking over your ship!" Piccolo lowered his brow. "Why?" The short man looked oddly at the group. "Because..." he paused in deep thought. "Hold on I need to ask something." He turned off the monitor.  
  
"What is going on you guys and why is Gohan dressed ridicules and where did you get that jacket and gloves, I didn't bring that impersonator costume on the ship!" Gohan turned three shades dark of red. "It is Piccolo Mama'." Piccolo turned furious. "He lies!" He shouted at Gohan pointing. "It's true mom Piccolo has this capsule closet full of karaoke clothing and wigs!"  
  
"What!?!" She shouted. Meanwhile the monitor popped back up. "Okay I talked with my voices and they reminded me I am evil and I can do what I want and I want umm, is that a red leather vintage Michael Jackson Jacket?" he asked inching up to the monitor. "Piccolo looked at Gohan who was nodding at the man on screen. "NO it's not, at all!" Lied Piccolo. "I must have it, were having an all out Evil Karaoke contest back on Middle Planet." He was whisper something from someone off screen. "I mean Middle earth."  
  
"Bulma, what do we do?" Bulma's eyes were wide. "I don't know Gohan, I never been in such as #$%& a#$ messy situation before. "I will challenge you Bilbo to a Karaoke Off!" Yelled piccolo. Everyone stood in utter shock. "Oh gods were goner's!" Yelled Bulma.  
  
To be continued... review please. 


End file.
